


My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat

by sprx77



Series: Timbitat Quarantine Bingo [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of sexy choking, Established Relationship, Every timeline has a wall, Hate Sex, Is it modern or is it canonverse? No one knows, M/M, Naruto has a big dick change my mind, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sasuke has a Vulva, Timbitat Quarantine Bingo, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Sasuke’s back hits the wall and he grunts, fingers digging harshly into broad  shoulders. Naruto presses him none-too-gently against the drywall, shoving into his space with knees and elbows and everything else, until his forearms are pressed against Sasuke’s chest and his mouth is kissing him meanly.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Timbitat Quarantine Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo whattup I'm determined to fill this bingo card before we come off quarantine and I still love these two.

Sasuke’s back hits the wall and he grunts, fingers digging harshly into broad shoulders. Naruto presses him none-too-gently against the drywall, shoving into his space with knees and elbows and everything else, until his forearms are pressed against Sasuke’s chest and his mouth is kissing him meanly.

Naruto’s teeth pull at his lip, coaxing violence; he sucks on Sasuke’s tongue and licks his teeth and the hard bones of his wrists dig into his collar.

“I fucking hate you,” Sasuke closed his fingers into fists, shook Naruto by his shirt. He tipped his head back and snarled the words half to the ceiling.

Naruto was hard in his pants. The tent pressed hot into the soft skin of Sasuke’s belly, where he was soft and vulnerable, a heavy weight that sent his insides squirming lower down.

“Yeah?” Naruto’s snorts, not bothering with any kind of social niceties. There was no room for that shit between them, nor any sort of precedence. “That gonna stop you from coming around my dick like it’s the best thing since—”

Sasuke bites the side of his neck harshly to shut him up.

“I’m not here to hear you talk, asshole.” He lifts on his toes, pointedly pressing up into the stiff heat. It rolled along his navel, testing the give there, and Sasuke felt it when the blonde’s hips stuttered a little, momentarily shoving the tip against the give he found there.

Naruto recovered himself, biting out a mocking _“Ha!”_ as he swung a chiseled bicep down and hooked Sasuke’s thigh over his shoulder on the way up. Sasuke caught himself roughly with one hand on the other shoulder, the other on the wall.

He leveled his meanest look but Naruto smiles, angelic. Sasuke huffs and digs his heal against Naruto’s back muscles.

“Don’t be a dick, Sasuke.” Naruto chides.

“You—”

Sasuke snarls, wishing he was close enough to sink his teeth in again, but the position has him more or less bent in a vee with half his weight on the wall. If Naruto’s other hand wasn’t on his ass he wouldn’t be able to manage it.

Naruto cuts him off with a meaningful grind, bringing Sasuke’s attention to the suddenly salient fact of that hard cock pressed winningly against his hole.

Mocking laughter reaches him, breathless and amused.

Sasuke is too busy shivering to respond, settles for flipping him off instead. Naruto leans forward—pressing Sasuke’s thigh along his own body to do it, which sends alarm bells of ‘mayday mayday _fuck yes_ , THAT!!!’ through his lizard brain—and captures the skin of Sasuke’s wrist with his teeth, a hint of a bite that grazes harmlessly but sets Sasuke’s useless heart to thundering.

Sasuke shakes his wrist out, the slightest dampness to a single patch of skin catching with cool air.

“Go ahead and get me out, gorgeous.” Naruto murmurs, dipping his sweating forehead to Sasuke’s. Sasuke closes his eyes tight.

His thigh his still yanked high and steady between them and it allows Naruto to rub his big dick right along Sasuke’s cleft, back and forth.

‘ _Don’t tell me what to do_ ,’ he thinks about snapping, but all his blood has rushed to his core and there’s precious left for his brain.

“Fuck you,” He settles with and a bright flash of smile is all he gets, Naruto’s blue eyes burning into his from a close distance. Sasuke looks away.

He shoves his free hand between them to wrestle with Naruto’s fly, growing more frustrated—needful—by the second.

“ _Dobe_.” He sneers, unamused, as hips rock into his hand as little more than a hindrance. “Stop humping anything that moves long enough to be good for something.”

Naruto’s eyes flash and Sasuke loses track of things for a second. They’re moving; they’ve moved; both his feet are off the ground and for a second his hip is in Naruto’s strong grip.

Then both his thighs are wrapped snug around Naruto’s head, one hand is around Sasuke’s throat, and the other reaches under his skirt to literally rip off his underwear.

The heat of the fingers not _quite_ choking him, combined with the raw eroticism of that, steal Sasuke’s breath.

He uses the last of his air to taunt him.

“ _Do it_ ,” he more than half mouths, a dare. Naruto’s eyes go dark with pupil and blue fire. At some point in the exchange he’d pulled his dick out because the fat, bare head of it rubs right at his entrance.

Then the hand at his throat cuts off his air, but not his circulation, and Sasuke has better things to focus on because Naruto is pressing in, and in, and in—

His cock is obscenely wide, so thick around it barely fits _at all_ , a slow inexorable push that _aches_ and Sasuke’s mouth drops open like he’s applying mascara, completely out of his control.

His skirt bunches up at his hips, bearing him to god and everyone, but Naruto’s so close they might as well be one person, his cock and hips and barely-unbuttoned pants between Sasuke and the rest of the world with no space between.

And then even less space, as Naruto reaches the halfway point and keeps sliding in. Sasuke’s fingers clench in the shoulder of his shirt, muscles trembling. His tongue presses hard to the roof of his mouth, abs taut. He wants to shake apart.

Naruto’s cockhead presses all the way against his g-spot until the last inch or two push it past it, and then he’s seated so deep Sasuke feels impaled around him.

Like he’s been widened for this, out of his original shape.

Sasuke arches his back, leans every part of him except his neck—pinned to the wall—closer so that he can yank Naruto to him by thin pale fingers in his hair.

“Dobe—god— _fuck_ ,” He threatens, voice lower than it was a moment ago.

Naruto snickers at him, the sound shaky around the edges. Naruto is not unaffected.

“So fucking tight for me.” He grunts and Sasuke bares his teeth, outraged. “Your pretty—fucking— _cunt._ ”

He punctuates the word with a shallow thrust, pulling out despite the powerful clench that seeks to keep him right the fuck where he is. Rocking back into place pulls at his opening, balls slapping against Sasuke’s taint and he hisses, unprepared for the scattershot of pleasure-mixed-with-pain.

It’s the slightest burn and Sasuke lives in it.

“Pussywhipped,” he gasps, struggling for something mean to say. He wants to let a leg drop and hook his ankle behind Naruto’s, ride his beautiful cock into the floor, use him and use him until he’s got nothing left to give.

Until he’s spent and empty.

“Can’t blame me, sweetheart.” Naruto laughs with a taunting edge. “It’s just so soft and _pretty_.”

Sasuke kicks him in the back of the head, angling his heel for the impact. Naruto turns his head and bites his Achilles tendon. Sasuke groans.

“Bitch.”

“That’s my line.” With a conspiratorial grin Naruto shimmies a little, shifting his footwork until he has the leverage to pull his hips back and drag out of Sasuke’s pussy. Sasuke can feel every inch leaving, is hyperfocusing on the catch of skin despite the counterweight against his windpipe, the hand holding him in place against the wall with real pressure.

Then Naruto slides back in, slow and precise, and Sasuke wants to set him on fire. Sasuke feels like _he’s_ been set in fire, his clit aching it’s so stuffed full of blood, and his pussy is so stuffed full of cock he wouldn’t be surprised if he could taste it.

The pressure on his throat abates.

“Sing for me, angel.” The dickhead taunts. Sasuke groans instead.

“ _Fuck_ you.” He bites out, and shivers for the warning tighten around his throat. The fingers dig in just right. He clenches hard around the cock in him, suddenly a thousand times girthier.

Naruto squeezes too hard for the barest second and Sasuke _feels_ himself get that much wetter, that much tighter. Heat licks through him from the point they connect.

“ _You_ —” Naruto sounds strangled, wheezing laughter scant seconds later. Sasuke surges forward the inches between them, against the slackened grip, and takes his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Naruto drops his hand to hold on properly, to kiss back with everything he _is_. His hips still utterly while he tilts his head, eyes slipping closed, kissing Sasuke with the kind of single-minded determination, cupping his jaw like he’s something important.

It rocks up Sasuke’s spine in the best way, in the worst way, and after a few dazed seconds he catches Naruto’s hand and settles it gently back around his neck.

It’s safer that way.

He swallows and Naruto has to feel it, has to be—

But Naruto only looks on with hooded eyes, a complicated expression on his face. A moment passes, before the corner of his lip tips up in the smallest smile.

“Yeah, okay.” He agrees, so fucking careful. His thumb traces so gently across Sasuke’s jugular.

Sasuke’s heart trips into overdrive.

“Get on with it.” He hears himself rasp, as if from far away; as if he’s been properly choked out, and then gagged around Naruto’s cock for hours to top it off. He sounds _wrecked_ and the cock spreading his pussy lips hasn’t even moved, despite being so big his thighs are falling wide around Naruto’s head and so deep he can hardly concentrate.

“Yeah,” Naruto says, a softer rasp, and then he shakes himself. “Yeah, _fuck_.”

Done fucking around, he pistons his cock out with no warning, so fast it could _hurt_ if Sasuke wasn’t dripping wetter than the Nakano and still does sting, a bit.

He’d been wrapped around Naruto so tightly for a hot minute, settled around the shape of him, and his pussy cries out to give it _back_ immediately but Sasuke can only gasp in relief.

Oh thank fuck.

Then Naruto slams into him and Sasuke’s hitched higher up the wall by the force of it, thumb pressing threateningly against his carotid.

“God, _finally_.” He bitches, meeting the blonde thrust for thrust as best he’s able with the position. He makes it perhaps a dozen ruthless thrusts before he’s clenching off-rhythm, squeezing ineffectively in some hopeless attempt to keep up.

“Yeah, just like that,” Naruto frees his throat to slap his _ass_ , a singing note that echoes through him, and Sasuke looses a high pitched _shout_ , nipples aching.

He needs some attention to his fucking clit but he thinks he will start crying if he doesn’t stay this stretched wide, forever, the constant friction shoving against his g-spot and ratcheting him closer with ruthless abandon.

Naturally Naruto chooses that moment to lift Sasuke’s hips off and pull out of him, a wet squelch heralding the suicidal ideation, and Sasuke hisses, “Fuck no, you stupid sonofabitch I will _kill_ you—”

But Naruto doesn’t listen, has never listened, merely rolls his eyes and shifts until he’s pressing right against Sasuke instead. Sasuke’s eyes cross. Long, steady strokes press the girth of him between and against his puffy lips and _up_ , a line of turgid flesh thrusting perfect against his clit.

He feels _empty_ , clenching on fucking nothing, he could strangle Naruto with his bare hands—

But of course he doesn’t, fingernails digging into the meat of his palm his fists are clenched so hard, riding each thrust like his life depends on it because it _does_.

He needs it like he needs air, so fucking close he can _taste_ it, a peak his bare and bloody fingers have already grabbed the edge of, and now all that’s left is to heave himself over the threshold.

Naruto leans him bodily against the wall, levies a strong grip on Sasuke’s left thigh, and uses that counterbalance to grip himself firmly. Sasuke has a moment of literal blind rage where he pictures Naruto jerking off onto his cunt and leaving him here, imagines killing the fucker a hundred different ways, but lucky for Naruto the blonde only uses the hold to rub his sensitive, near-purple cockhead into Sasuke’s clit in little circles.

Naruto winces, clearly suffering for it, but it feels so good Sasuke kicks his head back to moan, unashamed. Naruto presses a few fingers over his head, squeezing until his slit slides directly up and down Sasuke’s clit in the tiniest strokes and that’s it, Sasuke’s gone.

He comes down mourning that he doesn’t have something solid in him, shuddering harder than he has since the time they were trapped in a snowstorm without heat or fire.

“Sasuke, come on, _please_.” Naruto winces, cock pulsing red hot in his hand. He’s holding it a few scant inches from Sasuke’s slit and for a minute Sasuke can’t wrap his head around the picture it makes. That _wide_ cock nearly pulsating for him, hovering just near the fleshy pink-purple opening. It gapes open still, begging for more, nearly dripping.

Naruto, begging for him.

Yeah, he can go again.

His legs are shaky. He’s not entirely sure they can hold his weight. He slips them down anyway, thrilling in the flash of panic and betrayal crossing Naruto’s flushed face.

Sasuke turns within the scarce space available, chest not-quite flush to the wall; it would be murder on his nipples and as much as he wants Naruto’s mouth on them for the next few hours, they’re always so goddamn sensitive after he comes.

Hands move to his ass almost without thinking about it, an absent motion as Naruto steps close. They slide around until they’re on either side of his hips, rough and warm and a little slick from the sweat and passion they’ve worked up together.

He can feel more than hear Naruto swallow behind him.

“Don’t tease me.” Naruto says, right at his ear, and Sasuke’s pussy would like to remind him that they _are_ multi-orgasmic and they’d like to get started on that process right the fuck now, and to hell with Sasuke’s dramatics.

He braces his arms up along the wall, cocking his ass back, and feels the weight of Naruto’s eyes on him like the weight of the world.

“Well--?” He starts, and never gets to finish. Naruto doesn’t wait for the invitation. Sasuke doesn’t get to look expectantly over his shoulder, too busy dropping his chin to his chest and locking his elbows so he doesn’t fall on his face.

Naruto slides right into him, like he’s got a regular cock instead of Sasuke’s favorite monstrosity, and he doesn’t pay Sasuke’s mouth a bit of mind as he uses his cunt like he owns it.

There’s no warning. No hesitance. Just that _perfect_ width pressing him open over and over again, _using_ him, and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing.

It’s everything Sasuke ever thought to want.

No emotions, no excuses, no exhausting discussions.

Just this. And them.

No strings attached.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post my bingo card when my mental health is less (insert pic of someone screaming for 9 years) but I'm @ definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com as usual


End file.
